Sudden
by seventhSINwrath
Summary: Kamerreon’s Drabble Challenge — a drabble a day until my imagination dies — exactly one hundred days from today. Slash


Sudden

**Warning:** Slash.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter.

**Pairing: **Past Edward/Harry, Mike/Harry

**Notes: **Edward breaks it off to protect Harry, like in New Moon. Harry's depressed, but not to the extent Bella is (because he's not that freaking _weak_). It's been three months since the Cullen's have left.

**Word Count: **709(only actual Drabble)

* * *

Sudden

* * *

Three months. Three months ago I was laughing quietly while he gave me that crooked smile and leaned forward, pretending to eat his lunch while I ate mine, almost all eyes on our little island inside the sea of teenagers who all strained into to hear what we were talking about, some trying to hide it while others blatantly eavesdropped. Or tried to, anyway.

But that was gone now, among other things.

There was no hand holding (even if the hands and fingers in question had been ice cold). There was no kisses or 'I Love Yous'. There was no me whining about being dragged off to the malls to go shopping for clothes I didn't need, or crude jokes jabbed at my non-existent sex life, or rude remarks about my being, or even the conversational silence I had with Jasper.

His departure had been so sudden, one moment we were laughing and grinning, and the next I'm left crying on my doorstep while he leaves the fucking country, claiming we had only been an experiment, that it had been just for fun and that he had grown bored. No goodbyes, no explanation, no nothing besides stealing anything I had of them.

I hadn't gone to school for a week, called in sick and curled up in my bed, trying to remember why I came to this place in the first place.

That's when I remembered: It was to live. I came here, to America, to Forks, so I could live, live for Sirius and Remus and Ron and Hermione and everyone else that had died in the war.

I snapped out of it, so to say. I hated myself for breaking like that, for huddling up for so long over the bastard. Ron would've said he wasn't worth it, I know, he would've told me to punch him and then forget I ever even liked him. Sirius, of course, would've hunted him down himself, and so would Remus, now that I think of it. I had laughed for the first time in a week to the thought of my Godfather's tearing Edward to pieces.

A week after the break up and I was back at school, quietly returning to me friends, Ben and Angela and apologizing for not having been around much. They hadn't minded because they'd been doing the same, so wrapped in each other. I acted like I had normally did and soon enough I was actually happy again. It still hurt, of course, but not as much as before. I had a life before Edward fucking Cullen, and I'd sure as hell have one after him.

I just hadn't thought of dating again. In fact, the thought hadn't even crossed my mind until Mike had asked me out. I had been so surprised I had automatically said yes. He had lit up so much I couldn't take it back when I realized what I had agreed to.

It had been my best decision yet.

I couldn't remember a time were I had laughed more then with Mike that day, the date had been pretty normal, a light dinner, a movie and an ice-cream afterwards. We had split the bill, him paying for me and me paying for him, but it was one of the best nights of my life, and then soon enough we're going on a second and third date and then we've been dating a month, and it's been three months since Edward's left and I haven't thought of him once since he's left until the moment I saw him again in Forks.

But I do nothing more then briefly look over before I walk away, hand in Mike's as we leave to eat dinner at his place. Alicia, his mother, made the best lasagna and sweet-rolls and I couldn't wait for dinner, or to play that new video game I had gotten his little brother, Jason. He'd be so surprised, he'd been wanting it for so long, and then of course Ella and Elana, Mike's twin sisters, wanted my opinion on their new short stories.

Life was good again, and any thoughts of Edward had died long, long ago, and by the stricken look on his face...

I think he knows.


End file.
